


Resources

by PabuIsTheLeaf (Whovian82)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian82/pseuds/PabuIsTheLeaf
Summary: Welcome to my real first fanfic!  I posted The First Connection months ago, but I had started this well before that. I'm still new at this, and not great at summaries, so thank you for dropping in to give this a chance :)You don't have to read The First Connection to read this one, but I think you should read it anyway. It won't impact the story, but I hold it near and dear to my heart. There is a really quick nod to it in  chapter four though. Just saying...
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Korra/Asami Sato, Kya II/OC, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my real first fanfic! I posted The First Connection months ago, but I had started this well before that. I'm still new at this, and not great at summaries, so thank you for dropping in to give this a chance :)  
> You don't have to read The First Connection to read this one, but I think you should read it anyway. It won't impact the story, but I hold it near and dear to my heart. There is a really quick nod to it in chapter four though. Just saying...

Chapter 1

“Look what the Fire Nation dragged in.”  
Master Katara had just finished her exams for the day, back aching and hands sore from manipulating the spirit water baths which helped heal her patients. The Southern Water Tribe had grown from a few dozen at her youth to nearly quarter of a million. Her waiting room nearly full every day with both locals and travelers from around the world, seeking out the legendary healer. The one who found the Avatar, trained him in water bending (as she learned it herself), helped end The Hundred Year War and soo much more. Now as she lives in the coldest, smallest nation in the world, all she can do at the end of the day is be happy with her life and wait for her spirit to once again find the boy in the iceberg she had lost over twenty years ago.  
The waiting room was expected to be empty, the workday ended. At the sounds of someone shuffling the worn mats on the ground of the waiting room, Katara prepared herself to politely shoo off the unknown walk in patient. Much to her surprise, this was a personal visit from old student and friend.  
Kana came to her feet quickly, standing straight, and bowing deep at the waist. A greeting Katara rolled her eyes at every time, but knew it was a playful gesture of affection from the often too serious visitor. “Master Katara, I hope this isn’t a bad time.” She looked up with mischievous dark green eyes and a childish grin. Katara relaxed and opened her arms, inviting the middle-aged waterbender for a hug. A hug Kana eagerly took two large strides into, nearly doubling over to rest her head on the older woman’s shoulder.  
“It’s good to be home...well my part-time home.”  
“How long have you been away this time”, Katara asked while setting her hands on the younger woman’s forearms, covered in dark blue leather bracers with scarlet treading and secured with bits of sculpted tusk. She looked at her from head to toe while hearing the answer, noting her appearance. Black pants, tall black leather boots stopping just below the knees, and a sleeveless V-neck shirt in as dark a blue as could be accepted for the color. She was paler than last she saw her. She was never as dark as herself, but she was looking more Fire Nation than Water Tribe than she had in the past. Katara smiled, patted the younger woman’s arms then turned away after Kana’s reply, after a deep inhale “About six years. Wow! I’m way overdue. I did mean to come back sooner, things just got out of hand.”  
“No worries dear” was the old master’s reply from the kitchen as she started a pot of water to heat for tea. “I did see Kya once a few years ago. She was looking into that colony of skybison in the mountains in the northern region.” There was a short yet loaded silence before she asked “The new Air Nation, did you get to visit them yet? I’m planning on stopping in Republic City, so I’ll be going to Air Temple Island, if you’d like to join. I’m sure Tenzin and the family would be thrilled to see you.”  
Kana sat back down on the floor cushions, crossing her legs, bracing herself with her arms behind her, waiting for a reply. Katara walked out with a tray holding three teacups, honey and a tea pot already defusing a fragrant tea that was sure to be a blend of chamomile and jasmine. She joined her guest, sitting across from her on a low seat covered in white furs and blue cloths, just after placing the tray between them on the short coffee table. “Speaking of Kya, she’s in the healing chamber, purifying the water. You should go check in on her, I’m sure she’d be happy to see you.” Kana studied her teacher with gentle eyes and took the hint to leave Katara with her thoughts for a moment. Plus, she was certain this was a polite way to ask her to tell Kya to come in for tea.  
She tucked her feet under her, smoothly raising to her full height of 6 feet. She started to walk past the older woman, only slowing to quickly clasp her palm over her shoulder and moving away before being told to go.  
Kana silently stopped at the entrance of the open door of the healing chamber, crossing her arms and leaning her left shoulder on to the door frame. A crooked smile gracing her lips, watching her old friend gracefully sway her arms with open palms, while singing a song to herself. The water churned and rippled at her motions, with a glowing pulse that grew brighter with each round of movement. Kana thought back on her days learning how to cleanse these spirit water tubs. She could still hear her masters strong and caring tone ‘…relax your knees, don’t stiffen your hands. Let the energy flow like water. We don’t want to harness the chi, like a firebender. We want to guide the water to move with us.’  
Kya ended her cleansing with a spinning flourish, then a startled jump that caused the water to splash, soaking the hem of her long dress. Kana bent the water from the floor and dress, turning it into icicle then pulling it to her hand. “Maybe I’ll just drop this in one of the house plants”. Kya rolled her eyes before running straight to the unexpected guest, jumping into her arms, now hugging just inside the chamber.  
“Spirits, it’s been years! Which is the only reason I’m not mad at you for scaring me into the spirit world!”. Kana lowered Kya to her feet as her friend left both hands resting on her shoulders, following the ink on her arms with her eyes, and tracing the Fire Nation symbol on her left shoulder with a light touch of her middle finger. She also noticed the new pieces added that seemed to continue under the collar of her shirt. The tattoos were all connected in both the literal and figurative sense. It was the map of her mixed heritage, Fire Nation and Water Tribe. The techniques she took on in her studies, learning the forms of all bending styles to incorporate into her own. It was the people and places she learned from and wanted to keep with her always. She wore who she was on her skin, even though many would say she was a mystery. Kana often found it amusing when told she never let people know her, when if they bothered to just look, they could read her story.  
After a deep sigh “Yes, some of it is new. Yes, you can see them more closely, but later and no, no one’s name has been added.”  
“Yet…” was Kya’s reply as she tapped the tip of Kana’s nose. Kana huffed in feigned annoyance, tuned on the ball of her right foot then spoke over her shoulder, letting the other woman know that tea was waiting for them in the other room.  
As Kana retook her seat, Kya sat to the right of her mother, who was preparing the three cups of tea. “It’s been too long since you visited Mom and me. The timing is weird though, seems to be the visiting season.” Kana halted her hand reaching for her mug at the words, unsure of what was meant. “Is there someone else here?”  
“So, are you all done in the Fire Nation? Zuko says you have done wonderful work in the outer villages.” Katara’s interjection was noted but not challenged. “Uh, yeah. Mostly anyway. The Old irrigation systems have either been upgraded or replaced…some were just plain added to areas that didn’t have them at all. Some of the smallest villages were still walking 2 or more miles to a pump and carry buckets of water back home. Now, most of them have at least one source of running water in home, or several placed throughout town to make things easier. I would have loved to do more, but until they do some major infrastructure changes, there isn’t much I can do.” Kya reached over, placing a hand on hers “You’re doing amazing work, we both know that you would give them the best system in the world if you could.” After a slight squeeze, her hand was released, and Kya drank her tea. Katara gave her best warm, grandmotherly smile and nodded toward her daughter, signaling her agreement. They both knew Kana was her own toughest critic and neither would allow her to undervalue her efforts.  
The comment about ‘visiting season’ still played at the back of her mind but figured it could wait for when she could speak to Kya alone. It seemed as if Katara didn’t want her to know who else was here. Not yet anyway. It was strange, but she figured it might just be something the older woman didn’t feel ready to discuss for whatever reason. Despite curiosity on the matter occasionally distracting her, it was a pleasant couple of hours of conversation with women she’d known her whole life. This was home and the only family she had left was here in the south. Her younger sister had decided to stay here and set up a hot bath spa. Being a fire bender was great for keeping the waters warm. Jana was born ten years after Kana, enough of an age gap that Bumi, Kya and Tenzin were more like siblings than she was. Katara and Aang had always treated Kana as if she were their niece. She grew up with their children, trained with them, played and when there was tragedy, she cried with them.  
Kya had prepared a large pot of seaweed noodles and tigerseal steak. She even remembered to bring a jar of fire nation dried spice, knowing Kana enjoyed her food on the spicy side.  
A rapid, loud knock came from the front door as Kana was just standing to get a second helping, she raised her hands, letting her host know she would get the door. Before reaching it, the door flung open and a short haired woman shook snow drift from her damp locks. “Geeze, it’s like Naga tried to run through every snow pile she could find. I guess she missed it here as much as I have.” Kana stood, blinking, stunned to see her former student. She followed the news about her and bought every reputable article she could find about her, even taking care to collect some of the better pictures taken of her. There was something about cameras that always resulted in Korra making the most awkward of faces. The three years Korra spent recovering in the south were heart breaking. She had contacted Tonraq and Senna, asking if she could see her. They both said see was too mentally fragile and being seen in such a state might make Korra feel worse. She kept her distance but called in for regular updates.  
Finally, once the Avatar was satisfied with what she could shake out, she opened her eyes and caught sight of her former instructor. “KANA!!!” She wrapped her arms around Kana, pinning her arms to her sides in a platypus-bear hug, making it difficult to return the gesture, but eventually Korra loosened her grip enough for Kana to wrap a strong hug around her torso. She was Korra’s water bending instructor in fighting forms for nearly 10 years. Katara was getting older, and Korra was a high energy child with a lot of talent and more strength then she knew how to control. Katara knew Kana and trained her herself and so, chose her to help in training the Avatar in water bending. Korra already bending three out of four elements without any instruction had acquired odd techniques. Since Kana actively studied all the bending forms, regularly devising ways to integrate them into her water bending, they were a great match. The White Lotus didn’t care much for the choice but did not contradict Katara’s wishes.  
Korra leaned back to look her friend and mentor in the eye, “I was just dropping by to let Katara know I’m leaving tomorrow, buuuut I can stay another day or two now that I know you’re here. Asami won’t mind…. oh, Wait! I…”  
“I already know, congrats! She seems like wonderful woman, which is exactly what you’ve become. I’ve been keeping an eye on you, you know.” Korra relaxed and came in again for a gentler hug that allowed Kana to put the young woman in a reassuring embrace. The Avatar was relieved for the acceptance without explanation that she usually encountered when revealing her and Asami’s relationship.  
“Hey, is that seaweed noodles and tigerseal steak I smell? You know it was a cold, hard ride and…”  
Katara heard the exchange and answered from the table in the adjoining room “There’s plenty left over, come on in.” Korra approached both seated women, giving each a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, before walking into the kitchen. Kya said loud enough to catch Korra’s ear “Perfect, now I won’t have to put any food away”. The Avatar considered being offended, but after looking at the food and hearing the grumble in her stomach, her only response was “Heh, probably not.”  
Now that the ‘visiting season’ comment was explained, the question became, ‘why didn’t Katara want me to know?’’


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
“Breakfast, at the palace. See you there.”  
Kana watched Korra lift herself on a gust of wind onto the back of her polarbear-dog, Naga. She went back inside to help put away the plates and clean the empty (thanks to the Avatar) pots and pans. Standing next to Kya, who washed as Kana dried the dishes, she couldn’t help but ask “So, when did breakfast move to 10 am?”.   
“You have known Korra her whole life, you know how she feels about mornings” Kya turned to face Kana, fist on hip mimicking Korra, “Mornings are Eeevil”. Kana smiled with memory and nodded, recalling the many mornings spent coaxing the otherwise rambunctious child awake. The morning hours were clearly the weakness of this avatar, it just made her want hide to under the covers, often refusing to face the dawning of a new day. Resuming her task, Kya asked, “Anyway, what are your plans for the night?”.   
“Oh, I’ll check in at The BedHead, Tanook said he’d have a few rooms open all night.” At that Katara straightened her dress and stated that Kana would be staying in the guest room, leaving no room for argument. It didn’t help that by the time any attempt to deny the offer was cut off by the fact that Katara had already shuffled away and was likely out of earshot. “What I meant to say was, I’m here for the night”. “Are you really that surprised?”. Kana chuckled to herself, she wasn’t surprised at all, knowing there was no way she was going to leave before morning. Even so, she always had a plan B.   
Kya lead the way to the rooms at the back of the one-story home, “The BedHead…. Really?” Kana caught up with her after quickly grabbing her duffle bag. “It’s not exactly The Four Elements, but the rooms are clean enough, and the bar is convenient.” Kya pushed a door, holding it open for her guest. “You know it’s more of a bar than a motel, right? They only have the rooms because the drunks couldn’t get home when storms popped at night”. Kana dropped her bag next to an oversized chair, then dropping herself into the comfortable seat, letting the days exertion of travel and reunions settle in her. “That only speaks to the responsible, and innovative planning of Tanook. I bet that place has saved a few lives.”. “And killed a few marriages” Kaya said with a cocked grin and crossed arms.  
“No argument there. I see we aren’t in the guest room”. Kana rested both arms on the high armrest, leaning back while taking an exaggerated look around the room, noting the changes over the years. She could see faded outlines in various shades of blue faded paint from pictures hung and removed. One she lingered on longer than the others. That particular frame didn’t just leave an outline, but a small hole in the wall from Kya yanking it down. The memory was as clear as if it happened yesterday. It wasn’t the first day Kana had been in Kya’s bedroom, but it was the first day their friendship had changed into something different. Kya was heartbroken, as was Kana. Loneliness, familiarity, and convenience turned flirtatious best friends into best friends who were occasional lovers. After that first night together, they decided it was best if they never spoke the names of the women who left them, at least not in each other’s presence.   
A warm, gentle brush of fingertips were felt along the left side of Kana’s jaw. She turned her head forward to catch the darkened blue eyes of the woman in front of her, unable to stop herself from biting her lower lip and feeling her right leg start to bounce. Her fingers flexed and extended, gripping the edge of the armrest. Kya loved watching Kana struggle to contain herself, like a volcano building pressure appearing to do nothing, as small tremors could be felt; then exploding in a rush of heat and energy that couldn’t be stopped or diverted. Kana watched as Kya hitched her long skirt up her left leg, then slotted her knees between the water benders hips and the arms of the seat.   
Kaya straddled her, kneeling and yet above her. Her vision was full of only Kya, her long graceful neck, wavy silver locks, lips that smirked in the most delightfully devious way… She was lost in the sensation of Kya’s thumb tracing her lips, pulling down on the lower one to open Kana’s mouth enough to slide her tongue inside of her mouth. A deep moan rumbled at the back of Kana’s throat, making Kya smile into the deep kiss. She knew what the beginnings of an eruption from this woman sounded like.   
Strong hands found their way under the bunched-up dress, pulling it up and off Kya. Kana broke from the kiss, darkened green eyes moving between the heave of Kya’s breast and the swell of her lips. “Do you never wear under garments or is this just a lucky coincidence?” Kya raised on her knees leaning closer to let Kana take a nipple into her mouth. She hissed as she inhaled at the sensation of gentle nibbling and sucking on her hardened nipple. “Actually, I took them off after I saw you. Remember when I stepped away after tea?”.  
Kya held Kana tightly around the neck as she felt fingers dig into her hips, while sliding forward in her seat she lifted them both from the chair. When Kana had stopped at the edge of the bed, Kya played at white streaks at Kana’s temples, before feeling herself lowered onto her back.   
Kana woke to hair tickling her nose, weight pressed against her right side, and an arm under her own lay across her belly. She began to straighten and stretch her legs, trying not to wake the sleeping woman on her, jolting when she felt a knee pressed against her sex. Kya stirred in her arms, running her hand up her stomach and cupping her breast. Kana glanced out of the window to gauge the time. She guessed she had about 2 hours to get dressed and to head to her breakfast with Korra. She ran her right hand through Kya’s long hair, watching the light catch and reflect off her glistening mane.   
“What time do you open the doors?”  
Kya nuzzled into her neck, nipping at its crux. “9:30. What time do you think it is?”  
“If I were to guess, about 8. But I’m pretty sure we need showers…I’m also pretty sure Katara is up and about.”   
“So, we have another… hmmm twenty or so minuets. Round 2?” Kya looked up, disheveled and beautiful. She looked wild, lustful and like inevitable lateness. With a groan filled with disappointment, Kana rolled away, standing up, pulling on her boxers-briefs and shirt, then grabbing what she found of her clothes and duffle bag. “Raincheck? I’ll be back tonight.” Before walking out of the door, she tugged at her boxers feeling stiff and a bit sticky. “Fuck, I need a shower”.   
She leaned over for a quick kiss, stepped to and out of the door and carefully closed it behind her. “Spirits!” Kana spun in place, bumping her back into the door after feeling a soft, small hand on her shoulder. “Ahh, good morning Master Katara. Sleep ok?”. The door opened “Did you just realize you left your bracers?”. Kana moved just enough that Kya caught a glimpse of her mother and nearly shut the door, not out of embarrassment but because she was naked. She handed the bracers to Kana, said “Good morning, Mom” and closed the door. Kana was sure Kya was laughing off the unexpected morning greeting, but she wasn’t done with it yet. She held bracers tightly between her hands, shuffling toward the guest room, trying to end the encounter with her former teacher. Katara shook her head and turned away. “There is some food in the kitchen if you don’t want to wait for Avatar breakfast time”. As uncomfortable as this was, she was actually quite hungry. Kana opened the door to her unused guest room and tossed her clothes and bag inside. “Thanks, I’ll grab a bite now…”.   
“Worked up an appetite, did you?”. Kana stood in silence unsure how to answer, thankfully Katara walked away before she had to find a suitable response.   
After grabbing a bit of buttered bread and scrambled eggs, Kana went back to her room to get fresh clothes to take to the shower. Before making her way out of the door, Kya, wrapped loosely in a blanket entered the room closing the door behind her. “So, that was a fun way to start the morning.”, she said while closing the door behind her. “I almost had a heart attack, but I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Kana moved for the door and was stopped by a hand pressing into her chest. “You know we still have ten minutes to spare…I might have a few ideas of how to spend them” Kana knew this was a losing battle, but as far as battles go, this wasn’t a bad one to lose. “You think we have ten minutes to spare? there’s maybe five, at best.” “You’re probably right” Kya walked around Kana, moving backward toward the bed, dropping the sheet around her feet when bumping the backs of her legs into it. “So, you should really stop wasting time and come here already.” Kya sat, sliding back till her legs hung off the end of the bed at her knees, leaning back on her hands. Kana dropped her clean clothes, moving to stand between Kya’s legs, lowing to her knees while running hands up Kya’s thighs. “One can do great things in five minutes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say, I love writing Kya scenes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
“Sorry I’m late, had a hard time getting out of bed.”  
“Don’t mention it, Korra is barely conscious anyway”. Tonraq took Kana’s jacket to hang before wrapping her in one of his near bone crushing hugs. The slight gasping combined we Kana’s reddening face signaled to Senna that it was time to tap his shoulder. A silent communication crafted over the years to stop accidental suffocation and rib injury of close friends. Once released from his loving vice grip, Kana bent to embrace her rescuer, wheezing just a little.   
“How is it he is even closer to platypus-bear sized than he was six years ago? What are you feeding him?”, Kana remarked, while suppressing a slight cough.   
“I have no idea how or even why he’s like this, no one else in his family is built like that.” Senna looked lovingly at her husband, knowing she was perfectly happy with how he was built.   
“Maybe I’m just getting bigger and better to keep you interested. Can’t have you running off, leaving me behind. I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you”.  
“Geeze, Dad! I just woke up; I don’t need to hear about you getting ‘bigger and better’”. Korra passed by sleepily, waving hello as she made her way straight to food. Even cherished guest could not keep her from a hot meal.   
“Ha! Be happy it’s the only thing you heard.” Tonraq bellowed before turning back to Kana, taking her shoulder in his large hand, “This place is huge. If the bedrooms were closer…” Senna glared at her husband, quickly silencing him, then ushered everyone to the dining room, sure to never allow him finish his sentence. Tonraq sat at the head, Senna to his right, Korra to his left. Kana sat next to Senna and across from a raven-haired woman she recognized but never met before. Bowing her head respectfully, she introduced herself. “I’m Kana, a former instructor of Korra’s. It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Sato.”   
Asami smiled politely, caught off-guard by the formality, fumbling momentarily with the piece of bread she was about to butter. She had been traveling with Korra for almost a month and hadn’t encountered this sort of greeting but a handful of times. In less than two heartbeats time, she slipped back into business mode. “The pleasure is mine. Korra told me she saw you at Master Katara’s last night. She was happy with your unexpected attendance. It seems like Tonraq and Senna were also surprised. What brings you to the South?” Korra placed her hand on Asami’s and squinted at Kana. “See what you did? Now she’s all business like. Asami, she’s a family friend, no need to be all ‘Pro-Sami’ and..”. Asami quirked a brow down at the Avatar with amused disbelief, “Did you just say ‘Pro-Sami’?”. Korra waved her hands while explaining the remark, “As in ‘Professional Asami’.” Korra looked to her former trainer, “We’re all family, you can relax too.” Kana smiled and cleared her throat, silently tapping the tips of her fingers on the table at either side of her plate. “Sorry, it takes me a bit to get comfortable enough to relax around new people, but I’m sure I’ll get there after we get to know each other better.”   
It was a pleasant breakfast filled with antidotal stories and questions on what they had all been up to. Asami seemed especially curious about Kana’s work in the Fire Nation. She asked about the challenges of working in mountainous terrain, lack of funds and materials, the methods used to find sources of water and how to set up an entire system with a small, inexperienced crew made up of locals.  
Tonraq rose from his seat, collecting his and Senna’s plates and utensils. “We actually need to get going, we have meetings to attend to about some transport and supply issues. We’ve had a huge influx of refugees from the Earth Kingdom for over a year and our harbors aren’t built for the sort of shipment demands we’re encountering.” Senna Moved to push in their seats and gave hurried hugs to all her guest. “I don’t usually sit in on the council, but I’ve taken a leading role in finding shelter for them. The stories they’ve told me… things that drove them from their homes, it’s heartbreaking. We’re doing all we can, but it’s a strain on our resources and we just don’t have the infrastructure…not yet anyway.” Korra looked up at her mother, eyes sympathetic to her cause. “I’ll address this with Wu as soon as I can. I’m not sure if he has really considered refugees outside of the continent. To be honest, I hadn’t.”   
“Thank you, honey. I know there is a lot on his plate, but these people should be considered as well. Tonraq, maybe you should set up a meeting with the King, see if you can arrange something?”. Tonraq hummed in agreement as he we went to put on his coat then handed Senna’s hers. “That works for me, but right now we have more urgent matters to address. We’ll see you all later?”  
Asami and Korra gave non-committal gestures, while Kana said she’ll see them again soon. With the firm slam of the front door, Korra looked to Asami, and gave Kana a focused yet almost apologetic look. “What is it Korra? You used to give that look when you wanted something you thought would make me angry” Korra rubbed the back of head and neck, trying to sooth her own nerves. “Well, we haven’t spoken much about why we’re here. And, uhhh we didn’t expect to see you like, at all… But you being here has to be some sort of sign, I think that this could really work. I mean this whole worldwide trip thing…”. Asami patted the rambling Avatars hand, in a reverse tap-out from the conversation. Asami, took a deep breath and ‘Pro-Sami’ reappeared.   
“Korra and I are fulfilling a request from King Wu. He’s asked that Future Industries help in improving the living conditions across the Earth Kingdom, bringing them into a higher standard, uniformly. There are huge swaths of the Kingdom that are without reliable and safe electricity or water.”  
Kana leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table, cupping her right fist into her left palm. She could see where this was going and knew that her vacation was about to be cut very short.   
Asami continued. “Future Industries does a lot of things, but we haven’t had much experience in fixing, much less building utilities basically from scratch in areas as rough as those in the Earth Kingdom. The best example to work with is Zaofu. We spoke with Suyin Beifong, and she said she used an expert waterbender to find sources of water. She assures us it’s the best way to move forward in this. Sadly, she said she couldn’t tell us how to reach the bender she had used.”  
“I see. And you know what I do, and where. What kind of help have you found so far?” Kana asked Asami, knowing she was the one handling these talks. Korra was always smart, but never what she’d call ‘silver tongued’.

“That’s the problem, we haven’t found any help at all. Republic City already has its own damage. Which I must add, Future Industries was already repairing from the vine erruption. My own experts are very much in use there. The Fire Nation was a lot of help in finding help for the electric work, but they are divided with helping RC, along with projects they already have in their own nation. Projects I’m sure you are already aware of…” Kana nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Those teams were small and slow, but very thorough with putting up power plants. She couldn’t fault them for taking their time, it was dangerous work.   
“The Northern Water tribe has refused to send any help until we have detailed plans a year out, and at least one working example. Basically, they want to see us successful in one town before they allow any of their expert benders into the Earth Kingdom. Believe it or not, that’s more generous than the original request of wanting an entire state fully upgraded. We have a few less than master level waterbenders on stand-by in RC that I’m sure you could train, but that’s about it, as far as waterbenders. Oh, and of course…” Asami turned to Korra who looked both grateful for Asami’s ability to take the lead, but somewhat bored by the exchange. “The Avatar will also assist in larger jobs and will be training with you when she is available.”   
Korra popped up, coming out of her daze. Her sudden movement caused a horrible screech from her sliding chair and a slight jolt of the table. “I’m soo sorry to ask, but I…WE could really use your help here. I don’t know who else to turn to. We came here hoping that maybe Dad could help, but you heard what he said. We are pretty much out of options, and you being here is just perfect! I mean, no one ever knows where you are and then you’re just Here! Please, please, please?” By the end of Korra’s shameless pleading, the middle aged bender had slumped back into her chair, rubbing her face with both hands. She knew she wasn’t going to say no. She knew that Korra knew, that she wasn’t going to say no. She also knew that a two-day vacation wasn’t enough after 6 years on the road.   
Kana was feeling all forty-nine of her years weighing on her, calling for more rest. She didn’t recover like she used to and had already pushed herself well passed what was wise in her work. Not bothering to drop her hands from her face, after a deep sigh she asked, “When are we leaving?”   
Korra air bent herself over the table to tackle the older woman in a tight hug that she returned. Korra was a grown woman now, but Kana will always protect her like a small child. She patted the younger woman’s hair and looked across the table at Asami with weary eyes. Asami returned a look of sympathy and thanks, “We know you just got here. Korra and I spoke about it, and we can only stay for 2 more days. I need to make it back to my office; I have some appointments with my board and President Moon that I need to attend.”  
At that Korra had slipped into the chair that was formerly occupied by her mother. “I bet you have a few places and people to get to. It’s not a lot of time, and I’m really sorry about that, but there will be breaks and you won’t be alone in this. I promise, we won’t try to wear you out, but we need your help.” Korra flashed an awkward, hopeful smile to which Kana could only reply, “I know, Little cub”. Korra blushed at the name she hadn’t heard since her days in the compound. After catching the cocked eyebrow from Asami that was directed at her, she was sure she’d be hearing it again very soon.  
“I should get going. I still need to see my sister and have a few other loose ends.” Kana started to grab her plate, but Korra had beat her to it and already left with the rest of the dishes in hand. “Thanks…Oh and before I forget, I had offered to take Katara to Air temple Island. She hasn’t accepted the offer yet, but she hasn’t denied it either.” Asami gave a charming smile, waving her hand, dismissing any worry there might be for bringing up the subject. “Master Katara is more than welcome to come with us, as well as Kya. I don’t think she’s been back in a long while, either.”

“Great I’ll let them know. Thank you, Asami.” Kana shrugged her long, thick, leather coat onto her shoulders, leaving it open in the front since it was a mostly breezeless day. “Well, this has been a very interesting and late breakfast. Never a boring moment with you huh, Avatar?” Bowing to Asami and briefly giving a one-armed hug to Korra, Kana took her leave to visit her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
“I can’t believe you’re here. Let me get a good look at you. When did you start going grey?”  
Jana’s energy and youth stood in sharp contrast to her older sister. She was much shorter and slimmer, with long dark brown hair that swayed around at her back as she moved with a dancer’s grace toward her much taller sister. Her large blue eyes sparkled beneath carefully sculpted, arched brows. She was almost the spitting image of their mother, except for the slightly lighter complexion and pointed chin, hinting at her Fire Nation blood.   
“Jana, please…”   
“Fine, but you are going to tell me what you’ve been up to all these years. Also, you saw Kya first! I’m hurt, sis.” Jana’s blue eyes sparkled hoping to spark some guilt with her comment, which Kana pointedly ignored.   
She loved her sister, but the fifteen-year age gap along with her sisters far more inquisitive manner made dealing with her over long periods challenging. She found Jana at her business; it was always busy with a steady stream of patrons. An indoor hot bath spa in the artic south was a safe bet, as far as business goes.   
“I was actually looking for Katara, I didn’t even know Kya would be there…”  
“Not that you minded or anything”. Jana said with a mocking tone she knew would cause her sister to sputter and lose some of her well controlled demeanor. Kana begun to remember exactly why she didn’t come to her first. She smoothed her shirt at her stomach, briefly proud of keeping it mostly flat and defined over the years. “Anyway, I’m not staying long. I’m leaving in two days with the Avatar to help with some things in the Earth Kingdom. I’ll be back, at some point, hopefully within the year.”  
Jana’s eyebrows were nearly touching her hairline, “The Earth Kingdom? you agreed to that? Wow! That place is already a shit show without all that stuff with…”   
“Yeah, it’s to set up irrigation systems in the poor regions. Getting running water to those who need it. I doubt that she’ll be a problem” Kana felt herself tensing at the course of the conversation. “Anyway, I don’t want to hold you up, you have some people waiting for you. I’ll drop by again before I go.”  
“Wait, I didn’t mean to bring that up.” Jana gave a sad pout, knowing that Kana couldn’t be convinced to stay. “Make sure you come back before you go. I missed my big sister.” After a long embrace and a curt goodbye, Kana needed to shake off the nervous energy building in her.   
The day was still young, a bright sun was making its presence well known and very much welcome. Kana stood just at the outside of the training ground behind Katara’s home. It was about the size of a pro bending stage, with bits of earth added, no doubt to help in the Avatar’s training. She knew it would have been more likely kept in remembrance of Aang than access for Korra. She reflected on how bazar it must be to train your husbands re-incarnated spirit. A pang of sadness joined the stress that was already growing in her.   
“Let’s just start, shall we”, she muttered to herself. She removed her coat, draping it on the stone barrier that surrounded the training ground. Along the inside of the low wall, were smaller stones, larger boulders were standing at the further edges, all with rocky squares around their bases. She was sure the squares were to tell Aang where to put the boulders once he was done with his earthbending for the day. Katara wouldn’t allow for random chunks of earth to be left wherever they landed. She recalled her former mentor saying, ‘everything has a home, and that’s where it should be when it’s work is done’. Aang on the other hand seemed to only take that motto to heart when it came to his glider.

She walked to the center of the grounds. There was a ten-foot-wide stone circle with the symbols of the 4 elements carved into it. At the north, fire then moving clockwise at ninety degrees from each other, air, water, then earth. A smaller circle the center held the symbol of the Southern Water tribe, surrounded by several Air Nation swirls. This is where Kana stood, facing toward the sun, pressing her palms together in front of chest then raising her hands, stretching her arms above her head to salute the sun. She flowed through the yoga poses taught to her by Katara when she was a child, warming up her muscles and calming her mind. She didn’t do them for nearly as long as her teacher would have, it was too slow to hold her interest for more than ten or fifteen minutes.   
After her muscles were warm and the cold air no longer pricked at her skin, she dropped into a relaxed pose, feet shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent. She let her hands float up in front of her, beginning a basic waterbenders kata, then shifting into an upright position, snapping her right fist next to her right cheek, left hand extended out, palm up in a fire bender defense, facing left. As her left hand came back to center, low and sweeping; flurries of snow swirled with the flow of her hand and collected just in above her palm. Her right hand opened and hovered opposite of her left as a sphere of spinning snow condensed and hardened. Shifting her weight to the balls and heels of her feet, she begun to move in elegant circles between the elemental symbols. The maneuvers were graceful and full of power. The snow that hovered between her hands had spun into a fist sized ball of ice, rotating on an it’s axis fast enough to slightly flatten its shape. Her gentle spinning transitioned into spin kicks. The momentum of the turns let her jump, twisting in the air, body parallel to the ground. On the final jump, Kana landed in a hard bow position, letting the elliptical ice sphere hover in place as her right hand slid under it, making it into a fist. In a punch resembling a firebending attack, the ice ball flew toward the southeast earth pillar and made an inch-deep crater on impact.   
A long, sharp whistle was heard behind her, pulling her focus to find the source. “Sorry, I’ve never seen you or anyone do that. You shifted from water to fire to air forms really fast. It was… seamless. But why?” Korra, vaulted over the barrier and approached the center while speaking. Kana had looked to face her but held the stance. She continued her Kata, answering the younger woman who stopped outside of the symbol for earth. “I have studied all the bending forms, even though I can’t bend them all, they are worth knowing.” After a slow sweeping spin kick, she raised, still spinning. She fell back into the evasive circular motion of airbending. “I’ve always believed that for the nations, the elements, to be in harmony, they need to learn how to work together.” She stopped spinning, facing the Avatar. “It’s actually part of why I became your trainer. Katara felt that my unique bending style would work better with you. Especially since you sort of started creating your own style anyway. A four-year-old who could bend 3 elements was hard to push into traditional forms. Unfortunately, the White Lotus didn’t allow much room for my brand of bending and insisted I stick to ‘approved forms’ as much as possible.” She paused a long moment, tilting her head then shaking it. “You know, I’ve always wondered how different Avatar training would be if they could be trained by other Avatars. I mean, I’d think they would have blended styles that they’d crafted for years. Styles much more effective than mine, since they’d actually see how it effect their bending. Who knows, it might have been closer to what I would have taught you if the White Lotus wasn’t soo ‘traditional’. But you learned a lot since you left the compound. I’ve seen the movers of you in battle. I’m not sure I could have taught you any better than you have figured out on your own.” Korra’s signature lop sided grin was out in full force, “You really think so?”. She shook her head at her former pupil, “I wouldn’t have said it otherwise.”   
For a vacation, it was turning out to be an exhausting break. Besides a great night and a fun morning with Kya, everything had taken a hard-left turn, leaving her mentally off balance. Kana had made plans that could easily take up the next few years of her life, and they were to start in less than 36 hours. After two hours of training with Korra, teaching her the kata combining the forms she had designed herself, she turned down an offer to join her and Asami for an early dinner.  
Finally using the bed in the guest room for rest, she lay on her back on top of the covers, staring at the ceiling. Occasionally, she’d look out of the window when the gleam from a snowflake caught her eye. The sun was low, long shadows were cast across the land making for beautiful and slightly eerie scenery outside of her small window. She heard her bedroom door open and close, followed by soft steps. She had heard Katara and Kya close shop maybe an hour earlier, but her mind was full and heavy, making it impossible to get up.   
Kya knelt by her head and ran her fingers through Kana’s hair, watching the strands of grays dance along the sea of black. “You ok?” She, herself had a long day, but it was generally easy. Checkups and lingering coughs made the bulk of today’s appointments. These were easy things she could handle even after a night spent exhausting all the energy she could spare, as she had on many occasions. The person in front of her was way more complex. Kana had shut down, clearly overwhelmed and tired. It would take careful coaxing to get her out of her head.   
“Korra dropped by, she told us what happened at breakfast.” Kana closed her eyes and tightened her jaw. She wasn’t angry, just processing. “We’re leaving with you…Mom wants to see the family; it’s been too long. For both of us.” Kana looked to her best friend with soft eyes that held a rare vulnerability. Kya stood, climbing on to the bed, momentarily straddling her, then lowing herself onto her side, settling herself inside of Kana’s right arm. She hugged her friend’s waist, nestling her head into the crook of her neck, laying in comfortable silence, eventually dozing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
“This is your captain speaking, please take your seats and secure yourselves with…”   
Asami’s voice was heard loud and clear by every ear in the airship. Kya, Katara, Korra and Kana all sat in the lounge area, on the seats secured to the haul of the ship. Once leveled off in the air, they unbuckled and moved about freely.   
Yesterday was spent packing and setting up coverage at the clinic. Kana had spent a long lunch with her sister that she was glad to have time for and almost as glad to have end.   
Asami had left the piloting to a crewman and joined her passengers for dinner. Afterward a Pai Sho board was brought out, seemingly only appealing to Asami and Katara. Korra wondered off to find some second dinner, leaving Kana and Kya to watch the match.   
“I remember when Uncle Iroh taught us how to play Pai Sho. He was a true master of the game. He knew exactly when to wait and when to strike.” Katara spoke to her opponent, watching her study the board. Asami’s looked up at the older woman, leaning forward. “I’ve heard about General Iroh, the original one. Korra saw him in the spirit world. I didn’t get to meet him when we went, our trip was cut short. What was he like?” Asami finally made her move, then rested her elbows on her knees and chin on her fist. She looked like a child waiting to hear a great tale about a legend. In a way, she was.   
Kana and Kya had both heard the stories of the great and gentle Uncle Iroh from Katara, Aang and Zuko. Not feeling the need to hear them again, they slipped away unnoticed to Kana’s quarters, which happened to be two doors down from Kya’s, with Katara’s between them.   
Kana sat hard on the bed, kicking off her shoes as she let herself fall back. “I can’t believe my vacation is over already and to go to the damn Earth Kingdom.” She sat up just enough to rest her weight on her elbows. “At least the closest I’ll probably get to that place is Omashu. That state needs an insane amount of work. They did great with their delivery systems, but after the fire nation got their hands on it, they never got back to any real innovation…” Kya begun to undress, paying attention to the fuming rant, but clearly disinterested in its continuation. “Kana, let’s not think about it tonight. There’s no reason to make this a more stressful trip for yourself than it already is”.  
Kya was right, she usually was. “Do you even own underwear?” she asked the woman climbing to straddle her waist. “I do but didn’t see the point. She straightened her back, sitting on Kana’s thighs. She put her hands on her hips, “Is that a problem?” Kana moved to wrap her arms around Kya’s waist and rolled them both fully onto the bed, pinning the naked woman beneath her. “Nope, not a problem at all. I think it might be exactly what I need to feel better. You always seem to know exactly what I need.”  
Kya woke to an empty bed. She stretched figuring Kana had left for the restroom or a snack. When she opened her eyes, she found her standing at the window, silent, her face red, breathing far too deep and fast. Kya rolled out of bed to look out on what set her friend off. When the glare of light off the lone restored dome of Zaofu hit her eyes, she pressed herself between the window and Kana, taking each of her hands in her own. “I had no idea we were coming here. I would have told you.” She searched Kana’s face for any change, only seeing a slight twitch in the lower lids of her eyes. “Why are we here?” Kana finally looked at Kya, the hardness falling from her face and replaced with dread. “I have no idea, but we’ll find out, okay?”   
In the dining area, they found Katara at the table, holding her tea in both hands, blowing it gently to cool. “Where’s Korra?” Kana looked around impatiently trying to keep the strain from her voice. “Good morning you two. I guess you noticed the change in plans?” Katara watched the almost haggard looking woman huff in annoyance that was more directed at the situation than her. When she didn’t get a response, she resolved to tilting her head toward the bridge door. Kana walked away, leaving Kya behind with her mother. She stopped at the door when she could hear Korra and Asami speaking. “…would be nice to come here without some kind of major emergency or something. I mean, I adore Su and the rest of the Metal Clan but COME ON!” A slight shuffle could be heard “All I’m saying is, it’s a beautiful city, and it would be great if we could come here and enjoy it. At least the first time we got a few days to just BE together… even if we weren’t exactly together”.   
“It’ll be fine, we’ll only be apart a few weeks, maybe a month at the most. It’ll be our first time apart since we’ve been together. We’ll see how we handle separation. It’s bound to happen eventually; you are the Avatar and there will be contracts that require me to be away for extended periods.” A familiar whimper was heard “doesn’t mean I have to like it…”.  
Korra was always sensitive and wore her heart on her sleeve. Asami took on a soothing tone, gentle and calm. Exactly what her excitable water tribe girlfriend needed. “Looking for the new airbenders, coming here with you was actually some of the best times of my life. Things did get crazy, but it’s when I started realizing that I wanted something more with you. It’s stored away in the precious memories of ‘first’ with you.”   
“Oh, you mean like the first time I had you between my legs?” Kana heard a sharp slap that she was sure was from Asami. Korra chuckled “I mean in the race car. On the track. The second that race ended I should have known that I was chasing the wrong person.” The sounds of dials and switches clicked through the door. “I may have been between your legs, but as usually, it was me that was controlling the ride. Now, go strap in.  
Even in Kana’s foul mood, she wasn’t inclined to interrupt an intimate moment. After giving what felt to be a respectable amount of time, she knocked on the door while slowly opening it.   
“Hey! Sorry about the sudden change in plans, but it was kind of an emergency.” Korra said gesturing to the seat next to her for Kana to follow, then buckling her seat harness. Kana did the same, preparing to speak. She was cut off by the other woman in the room. Asami’s voice echoed throughout the ship “Attention all passengers and personal, this is your captain speaking. We are preparing to land in Zaofu, please find a secure seat and fasten your belts. It should be a smooth landing, but better safe than sorry. See you on the ground.”   
The announcement ended, and Kana resumed her question, “What are we doing here?”  
“We got distress calls from Omashu and Zaofu. They have both been radioing for assistance for days. Omashu has had riots for a few weeks that were mostly contained by a few airbenders, but they are now completely overwhelmed. Zaofu has some of its guards there and had been helping supply the area with food, but with the entire Earth Kingdom recovering… Well, I’m sure you can figure out the rest. Anyway, I’m going to meet up with one of the airbenders and accompany her back to Omashu and get that situation under control.”  
Kana couldn’t argue, it was a dire situation. The Avatar continued, “That’s the plan for me. Kya and Katara are going to go back to Republic City with Asami.”   
“And I…” Kana knew where this was going. “And you will be staying here. It actually kind of works out. All the plans are mostly drawn up here. Asami and her team looks at it after to see if they can improve anything or if adjustments need to be made because of supply or ability or whatever. You’re the expert and the one who will be leading the projects for a while. Sooooo… It’ll be more efficient if you are involved the early stages of planning.”  
The ship rumbled and shook for a few seconds from the landing cables being dropped. Kana pinched the bridge of her nose. Leaning forward in her harness, setting up mental guards to handle the rest of the day.   
“Everyone else is off the ship, it’s just me and you, and they seem to be waiting” Kya’s voice was full of sympathy, but nudged her friend forward, pushing her toward the ramp to meet the welcoming party.   
Su was embracing the Avatar after her shorter hug with Asami. “Opal is readying your gear so you can head out right after breakfast. I’m sure all of you are famished. Again, thank you for coming here on such short notice.” She looked at Korra as family, like the niece she was sure she’d never get from her sister, Lin. “I’m happy to fulfill my Avatar duty and of course to see you all. After we get everything in order, we’ll have to hang out here and just catch up.” Naga ran up beside her master, sitting down happily, surprising the matriarch of Zaofu with a sudden excited lick to her face.   
Katara made her way down next, deciding that waiting for her daughter was taking too long. Su ran to her, kneeling to greet and hug the elderly master bender. “Katara, it’s been far too long! I’m soo happy you could come. This is the first time you’ve been to Zaofu, isn’t it?” They exchanged hello’s and began stories that wouldn’t have time for endings.   
Su could see Kya in her peripheral vision. They hadn’t been friendly since they were teenagers and she didn’t want to break off from the conversation with Katara just yet. Then she saw another woman trailing behind. Tall black boots, dark scarlet sash, dark blue bracers. She knew that style, that walk, tanned skin and green eyes with specs of gold. Those eyes were hardened, looking forward, through her as if the sight of her made them burn. Then Su remembered what they looked like the last time she saw them. Red, swollen, full of sadness, hurt, and watering from betrayal. Katara caught the break in conversation and knew the cause. Patting Su’s hand she walked over to join the Avatar and Asami.   
“Kya, welcome. Kana, I…” Kana stopped and gave a respectful, short, bow. Su, could see pleasantries were not something of interest at that moment. “Batarr and Junior are heading the project. They are mostly using your…the designs we have here. Your input is invaluable.” Kana’s eye’s narrowed, Su could see the poorly concealed sneer starting to form on the waterbenders lips. She turned back to friendlier faces, “I have a full breakfast waiting for all of you and Chef would be greatly disappointed if we let it get cold.”   
Kana pivoted toward the other party members with Kya at her side, leaving a stunned Su behind. She didn’t expect Kana to be the expert they found. No one ever knew where she was. She had tried for 3 years to find her, to apologize for how things ended. She never got the chance to. She had heard she and Kya were still in contact but knew Kya would never tell her where she might be able to find her. She gave up and went on with her life. Now it seems that chapter of her life isn’t as over as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, there is no way that Su isn't bi. I also think there is a lot that can happen when building a city from scratch and we hear very little about it in the show. 
> 
> At this point, I feel like I should mention that I almost ignore the comics (Turf Wars and Ruins of the Empire). Personally, I felt they kind of pushed Korra back to her season one personality without showing much of her growth. Also, I didn't care for 'damsel in distress' Asami. She should be more than a kidnapping victim. There are other ways to drive the story. With that said, I enjoyed the comics, but no where near as much as the show.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short. Maybe you are reading this when you should be asleep (Thank you, if you are) and the shortness of this chapter will save you from throwing your phone across the room when the alarm goes off.

Chapter 6  
“Do you just not play well with women your own age or…?”   
“What can I say? I’ve led an interesting life and perhaps I may have caused a few rifts here and there.” This was all Su would say to Korra about Kana and Kya’s hasty exit from breakfast. As soon as their plates were cleared, they excused themselves. The only other words were from Kya, “Mom, Asami, I’ll see you at the airship. Thank you for your hospitality, Su.” Before the last syllable left her mouth, they were both out of sight. Katara had left shortly after, deciding to take a short stroll around the gardens she saw from the airship windows. A young male guard offered her his arm and escorted the elder around the estate after Su had directed him to be sure to have her back at the ship within the hour.   
“All I’m saying is that I’d like it if we didn’t have to break up a fight, again, because of some old grudge. Humph, you know, you’ll have to tell me more about what you did before you settled Zaofu or give me a list of people I shouldn’t bring here…”   
“Oh, you don’t need to hear about the things I’ve done…though it might give you and Asami some ideas” Su sipped at her kalenutsco (a blend of kale, walnuts and coconut) smoothie, wiggling her eyebrows at Korra. The Avatar turned red and shook her head to clear the likely meanings behind the wiggle of those brows. Asami chuckled and leaned past Korra to talk to the matriarch. “I guess she isn’t ready for that kind of revelation” Asami made a show oh winking to the older woman, and mouthing “Tell me later” then giggling while pointing at the affronted Avatar. As Korra gave her best efforts at looking offended, the others laughed at her embarrassment.   
“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen Kana, but she isn’t reckless or violent. Things will be a bit tense, but certainly not violent.”  
“Well, that explains why ONE of them won’t stay in a room with you” Korra sat, waiting to hear what the ‘rift’ was with Kya. “I thought you and Kya would have been good friends, I mean you’re both well-traveled, free spirited, open and accepting to just about everyone… I don’t get it.”  
“Kya…She and I haven’t been friendly since I was sent away from Republic City. I reached out to her a few times, the best I ever got was a glare and a forced hello. Hmmm, maybe I don’t play well with women my age.” Asami joined the conversation, “Well it couldn’t have always been that way. To get reactions like that, you must have been close at some point.” Su became quiet, staring at the doorway, remembering times when both of those women greeted her with joy. She wondered if she’d ever see that from them again.   
Opal walked in holding her own large cup of the specialty smoothie, “Hey, I missed you two!” It looked as if she glided on air as she bounded to her friends in quick, silent steps. She leaned back out of the hug with Asami, “I’m sorry to take your girl away, but the Avatar is needed. We did have it under control, but something happened…I don’t know, they just got angrier and more aggressive yet somehow more organized.” Asami ran her hand down Opals forearm and held her hand lightly in hers, “I understand, Avatar business and all. Just make sure she comes back in one piece, along with yourself.”   
Asami’s subtle inspection became obvious as she tugged at the fabric of Opal’s glider suit. “We have a little bit of time, is there a sewing room here? It looks like you need this taken out a little bit. All that gliding is broadening your shoulders and maybe I can reinforce the wings.”  
Opal left with Asami to fix her suit, it had been awhile since she had it properly inspected, and she was sure Asami would find other things to fix. “Guess your tinkerer doesn’t take long to find something to get lost in.” Korra smiled at Asami’s back, eyes full of wonder and mind racing with possibilities. “You have no idea, but I love it. She’s the most amazing women…Okay, I got it pretty bad.” Su waved off the comment, “It’s not a bad thing, just don’t let her get lost to her work.”   
Korra thought for a moment “Nope, not happening. I’d find her in this world, the spirit world, even the one in her head”. Su gave her a slow, soft smile, knowing that the Avatar didn’t grasp her meaning of ‘lost’.   
A little over an hour later, they all rejoined at the airship. Hugs and goodbyes were exchanged. Asami, Kya and Katara drifted slowly out of sight. Korra and Opal gusted themselves onto Opal’s skybison, Juicy’s back. The leaky hulk of skybison sniffed, snorted and coughed just a bit before his not soo graceful takeoff toward Omashu. Now Su, Kana, Naga and the guard who escorted Katara (who was growing uncomfortable with the tension between the two women) were left behind.  
Kana expelled a sigh through her nose and straightened her back, turning to Su. “You mentioned Baatar may want some input?” Su was surprised at the sudden communication, but knew Kana would be, at the least, a professional. “They just handed off all the points of interest in Omashu to Korra and copies of some of the more urgent cases to Asami, so they aren’t ready for anything major with you just yet. You should take the day to relax. Katara mentioned you’d been on the road a long time.”  
“When do you think they will be ready to meet?” The short response told Su she should give up on pleasantries for the time being.   
“Maybe tomorrow, but likely the day after. I’ll send you some solid details after I speak to the boys.” Kana turned away from Su’s gaze, watching a crew put the finishing touches on the retractable petals of the Beifong palace. “That works. I should go rest.”   
“Tsung, please escort our guest to her quarters.” Su looked at the other woman, searching for signs of a chance at reconciliation “I hope you join us for dinner, but if you aren’t up for it, we’ll send a plate to your room.”   
“Much appreciated. I assume I’ll hear from you when everything is ready.” Kana gave a polite nod and looked to Tsung, “Lead the way”. She rubbed the gentle polarbear-dog’s snout, speaking to her quietly as he passed, “I guess it’s just you and me for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad to see Kya leave, but I need to move this along and I can't do that if my OC is distracted all day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are shifting to the other part of this story. The man who actually set the story in motion, King Wu himself.

Chapter 7  
“Pardon me King Wu, we just received word from Zaofu that the Avatar is on her way to Omashu.”  
Wu was laying across a large, soft sofa in his private study in the palace of Ba Sing Se. Sighing in relief and stretching, he waved a ‘thanks’ to the messenger, who departed as quickly as he arrived. He was grateful not only for the good news but for something stopping Mako from pacing around the room.  
“There! You should feel better now, the Avatar is on her way to get things under control.” Wu spoke with his usual tone, full of excitement, stretching out his words like a used satomobile salesman, trying to get someone to buy the idea of calm and relaxation. Mako wasn’t as placated by the news. “Yeah, it’s great. My best friend is running into dangerous riots with a few guards and airbenders to back her up. What’s to stop this from happening across the entire kingdom?!?” Wu sat up, unsure how to calm Mako down. He’d watched the firebender grow more anxious since their meeting with Korra and Asami over a month earlier.  
They had spent weeks debating the plausibility of Wu’s goal, to bring democracy (or something like it) to the Earth Kingdom. The states throughout the kingdom were generally supportive of the move toward a more democratic government structure but offered little on how to succeed in the transition. The Queen rarely ever interfered with them, if they paid their taxes on time. Governors didn’t communicate with the Queen or each other. There was no growth, no sharing, no evolving. They were stagnant, enjoying their steady and reliable sense of normalcy. The only major changes they had known in the last seventy years were made by The Great Uniter, and some of those changes were just temporary, to trap them into pledging their loyalty to her.  
Wu’s tour of the states revealed the real challenge ahead of him, they were basically frozen 100 years in the past. The world was changing, getting bigger and smaller at the same time. Travel was easier and faster; new discoveries of artifacts and science were becoming common place. But the world felt more crowded and the ability to leave the hustle and bustle was becoming a thing of luxury. Almost. The Earth Kingdom was like no other nations. Where others strove for the future, they looked like a mover set in times of The Hundred Year War. There were people with neighbors an hour ride away by Sato-mobile, and most were traveling by ostrich-horse. Agriculture, raising livestock, and pottery still made up for most of the work outside of a few cities and factory centered towns. Wu wanted to bring not just the modern age to his kingdom, but the future.  
Mako was more skeptical. He saw how quickly the people clung to The Great Uniter, how they craved a strong, steady and stable hand to guide them. Even if that same hand would gather them into re-education camps and developed a spirit vine powered death ray, mounted onto a giant mecha-suit. Regardless, they looked to her with aww and admiration. This point was typically discounted by the new ruler, but he was usually silenced when Mako reminded him that Kuvira’s approval ratings were still higher than his own.  
Wu wanted to put power in the people’s hands, to let them choose the driver and heading of their nation. He knew this is what they needed, that this was the future. He also knew that people of the Earth Kingdom took after their element. They were hard to move in any direction, including forward.  
Wu stood, grabbing his guards’ arm, guided him to the sofa, and forced him to sit. “If anyone can handle this, she can. Worrying yourself into a panic attack isn’t going to help anyone.” Mako huffed in frustration, “Wu, we have no idea what’s out there. The mountains block a lot of our surveillance and there’s plenty of reason to believe there are still Earth Empire hold outs in the southern region. Su mentioned that the riots were becoming more organized. What if they’re out there influencing them somehow?”  
Wu plopped himself besides Mako, nearly sitting on the other man’s hip. The former detective was right, there was no way to be sure there wasn’t someone else guiding this disruption. Spreading his already thin forces was a great way to topple the tentative hold he had on the Earth Kingdom. A hold he may have weakened himself by announcing intentions of moving into a parliamentary system. Even Grandma Yin wasn’t happy with the King after he personally delivered the news to her before his coronation, that he would be diminishing the power of the crown. He was surprised how many people would agree with her. One would figure after the less than stellar leadership his Aunt, Queen Hou-Ting ‘Rest her soul’, that the people would be happy to elect their own leaders. To say they were unenthusiastic would be an understatement.  
He pressed his chest into Mako’s side, rubbing soothing circles on his back with one hand and walking middle and index fingers of the other up the buttons of the distressed guard’s shirt.  
“Hey, not now, okay? I can’t handle this and that… it’s just”, Mako sighed deeply, giving Wu and apologetic look. “Let’s figure out how we can strengthen our stance in the south.” He stood, walking to the large map of the Earth Kingdom at the far wall. “We are stable here”, pointing at the land surrounding the Northern Air Temple. “…and in the areas surrounding the United Republic. President Moon has eased up a lot of the pressure we were feeling there.” He looked back at Wu, who accepted that his attempt had been thoroughly thwarted. “You should make sure to thank her properly. She’s done far more to help than Reiko ever did. It’s amazing what an election can do”. Wu leaned back into the comfy sofa, gesturing his arms wide to settle them along the back of the seat, smirking at the words “SOOO you’re saying that an election can make things better?”  
“That’s not.... ahem…as I was saying...” The former detective looked to be on the case, staring at a detailed map of the Earth Kingdom, arms crossed rubbing his chin as though the act itself could bring inspiration.  
They had looked over this map more times than Wu could count. There was little else to do in the palace. Ba Sing Se had been stable for years. Not everything Kuvira did was bad. She retook the capital first, bringing order to the walled city quickly and restoring normalcy. It was easy to forget the troubles outside the outer walls of the capital. During the Hundred-year War, Ba Sing Se was untouched by the onslaught of attacks from the Fire Nation, both because of its great walls and relentless information control by the Dai Li. It was a city well practiced at ignoring the distress of the world just outside its walls.  
The Dai Li were now dismantled, they probably should have been disbanded decades ago. No one who knew their history could explain why they remained such a prominent force after working with Princess Azula, betraying the kingdom to side with the Fire Nation. Yet, they were the honor guard of Queen Hou-Ting, they were the keepers of the peace. With the Dai Li, the line between peace and tyranny was exceptionally thin. Their final act under the Queen’s orders, conscripting airbenders and forcing them into military service for her private army was their undoing. This was something they technically had the right to do, except that they kidnapped the airbenders and held them prisoner. The training was brutal, the ‘recruits’ were bruised and injured. Broken ribs, noses, fractured bones and untreated wounds were found on almost all the rescued airbenders.  
Now, King Wu had turned to the Kyoshi Warriors to guard the palace. Fire Lord Izumi had connected him with the current leaders of the warrior group, promising that her father recognized them as honorable and would serve the Earth Kingdom, not just King Wu. It was important to make sure that Wu’s decisions benefited the people more than himself. He had promised them and himself to not only repair the physical damage done, but the damage caused by the negligence of his predecessors.  
The young king never imagined he would be in this position. Sure, there was always the chance of having some part of his life sitting on the throne, but not rebuilding the entire nation. Not changing the thousands of years of monarchical rule into a democratic parliament.  
No one took him, the next in line to the throne, seriously. His slight build and flamboyant nature made men scoff and laugh at him, while women either ignored or treated him as entertainment. By the time he was fourteen, Wu knew he wasn’t going to be the kind of prince anyone wanted him to be. He was effeminate, dramatic, and adverse to violence. What he wasn’t, was stupid. Academics didn’t always hold his attention, but people did. He loved to hear personal stories that shaped lives, and the small details that explained habits.  
As he got older, advisors began to inquire more about his personal life, wanting to know when he was planning to start producing heirs. This was something he knew he should be invested in, but the thought of it didn’t sit well with him. At first, he told himself that it was because he didn’t believe in planning out the lives of unborn children from unknown mothers. Later he admitted to himself that he didn’t want to be with a woman to make heirs with to begin with. This was a huge self-discovery that had to remain private. Revealing this about himself offered no solutions. Family and advisors would have more to judge him for. Whispers of the disgrace he brought to the royal lineage would be accompanied with snickering laughs. To top it off, he would be forced to marry and have children anyway. Disapproval he knew how to handle, disregard of his very nature and identity wasn’t something he was ready to doom himself and some unfortunate woman to.  
He decided it would be better they pity his failed attempts than for them to resent him for not even trying. He started to shamelessly and loudly flirt with women. Any beautiful woman, especially those in the public eye, were subject to his cheesy exuberant flirtations that were loud enough to catch the eyes, ears and cameras of any nearby reporter. No one would ever claim a lack of effort on Prince Wu’s part of not searching for a wife to maintain the bloodline.  
He finally had the man he had been chasing for 3 years. Some would argue he had trapped him, but Mako could have turned down his request to join him in Ba Sing Se. He could have continued his career in the RCPD. He was successful, moving up the ranks quickly, making detective within a year. Instead the stoic firebender choose to leave with Wu, to protect him from harm and be at his side in service and often, to offer guidance.  
“Wu, we can’t take this lightly. There are moves being made that we don’t understand yet, and I don’t like where it’s going. We are completely in the dark and I can only guess when it’s all going to go down.” Mako slammed his discolored, scarred left fist into the wall besides the map, causing a loud deep thump. Wu’s face softened with sadness for the pained expression that Mako tried to hide. It was clear his Big Guy wasn’t expecting that much pain. Mako occasionally forgot how extensive the damage to his arm and hand were. The stress of holding the kingdom together and keeping those he cared for safe was heavily weighing on Mako and crushing for Wu to watch. Wu sat in silence, waiting for Mako to signal what he needed to feel better. He had learned over the years that sometimes giving him space was all he could do.  
“I need to clear my head; I’m going to take a walk. I’ll send Ty-lo to take over.” He looked at Wu with an unreadable expression, probably the closest to not visibly upset he could manage, “I’ll be back”. Mako made his way out the door, calling for the Kyoshi warrior to protect the king.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter.

Chapter 8  
“Sometimes I miss the days I lived in a hotel”  
Wu stared at the door Mako had just left through, expecting Ty-lo to enter at any moment. He fluffed the front of his hair that fell below his eyes, just tickling his nose, “Wonder when I can sneak out of here for a decent spa day. I’m way overdue”. He retook his position, lounging in the oversized couch in his office, yanking the gifted stuffed fire-ferret he had received from Grandma Yin, to his chest.  
“Three years chasing that man, and he just walks out the door.” He looked into the black vacant eyes of his prized stuffy, scratching behind its ear (a habit he formed that was oddly soothing). He took a deep, calming breath as he reminded himself of something very important. Wu tucked the plushy under his chin and whispered to his inanimate friend, “He said he’ll be back”.  
It’s been six months since he had his second ceremony to be sworn in as King. The second attempt exceeded the first in just about every way, though that was a low bar. The day he stood in front of City Hall in Republic City, ready to take the throne was the most crushingly embarrassing day of his life. After the three-year crusade to unite the Earth Kingdom that was led by Kuvira, he expected an extravagant six-hour show, with dancing badger-moles and show girls. What he got was a coup that was applauded by his own would be subjects. Kuvira crumpled the Kyoshi medal of honor he had placed around her neck with little more than a casual gesture, following up her display with an announcement his authority wasn’t going to be recognized by the Earth Empire. He was defeated and humiliated by the former Captain of the Zaofu Guard, turned interim President before he even knew there was a battle to lose. Not only did he not see it coming, he was completely unprepared to stop her.  
The second time he was at the top of the steps of the palace in Ba Sing Se, surrounded by both world leaders and new friends. Every moment of that day was fresh in his mind. The faces, the cheers, the smells. The strongest memory was the amount of time Mako was out of his sight. It was just shy of twenty minutes, mostly made up of bathroom breaks, along with a handful of obscured views from those taller than him blocking his line of sight.  
Mako’s near constant presence was missed. One would think it would be stifling, oppressive, to be watched by someone with an intensity that was seemingly always at its maximum setting. Wu felt comforted, cared for, valued. He’d spent half of his years trying to not be seen for who he truly was, to not be noticed. His young life was full of mad dashes to his room or stowing away the things he loved that others would shame him for. But Mako saw him, all of him and even when frustrated with him, looking to be on the verge of perhaps literally spitting fire, Mako never shamed him.  
Alone and anxious, he closed his eyes, focusing on the day that changed his life beyond just taking the throne. He took his chances with something that wasn’t guaranteed, and it was somehow more nerve wrecking than being handed the lives and wellbeing of millions.  
Outside, Mako made his way down the numerous stairs that lead away from the palace. To his left, an open display of skill by the Kyoshi Warriors flowing through their training. To his right, representatives from several states watched the all-female troop feint, dodge, and strike at each other with well-practiced precision. The entirely male coalition of state leaders watched the fierce women with expressions that held fear and contempt in equal measure. Several months of bickering between them hadn’t lessoned but had lost its intensity. The passion that used to cause raised voices and poorly veiled insults toward fellow politicians, was now transferred to openly hostile stares directed at the Warriors. Wu and Mako had many discussions with Ty-lo about governors from almost every state attempting to bribe the new honor guard for information on Wu and his plans. So far, they hadn’t made any obvious attempts to put the king in danger, but that didn’t mean they didn’t hold any intensions to take the throne for themselves.  
He shook his head, reminding himself that he left Wu in very capable hands, perhaps even better to protect him than himself. At the base of the small mountain of steps, he looked down to his left hand, held up for his own inspection. He flexed his fingers and rotated his wrist, feeling tightness and pain spike and numb into buzzing prickling. Overloading the spirit vine power source of the colossus that laid waste to more than half of Republic City and the bulk of the United Forces Navy, with continuous lighting had left his hand and forearm scared from burns. The injury had all but stopped his ability to firebend with his left hand. He could defend, extinguishing fire with it, but could only produce a weak, quick ball of fire.  
A glimmer caught his eye coming from one of the dozen sculpted topiaries resembling a giant turtle-duck. He pulled a shiny, green bit of confetti out from the flared tail of the oversized turtle-duck sculpture. He rubbed it between his fingers, watching the sunlight catch and fall from its smooth surface. A tiny souvenir from a very momentous day.  
He pressed the tiny square in the middle of his palm, remembering words that had slipped from his lips moments earlier. ‘I can’t deal with this and that…’. Mako closed his fist, feeling the small, sharp edges slide against his skin. His shoulders fell as he looked up toward the window of Wu’s office. “I’ll make it up to you later”. With the small reminder held in his fist, Mako reflected on the day when the front of the palace was full of the world leaders, friends, and family, here to witness the swearing in of the new king.


	9. Chapter 9

“Finally!”

The newly crowned King Wu exclaimed as the royal brooch was attached to his green lapel once again. This time the ceremony went off without a hitch. No medals were crushed by power mad, intimidating yet handsomely beautiful tyrants. The badger moles did their dance routine with zero missteps and no one wondered if the crowds who witnessed the beginning of the new reign were saying “Wu” or “Boo”. Wu waited three years for the Earth Kingdom to be ready for this moment, though he wasn’t the only one beyond ready for this day. 

King Wu stood tall and proud, which is saying a lot of a man whose head barely leveled to Mako’s chin. His toothy grin and obvious giddy excitement looked out of place with, well, everything. Mako scanned the crowd again, this time not seeking out threats but for familiar faces and reactions. He found his makeshift family seated with his blood relatives first. Bolin holding the hands of their grandmother, a woman near and dear to Wu’s heart. She treated him with a kindness and reverence he never experienced anywhere else. On Bolin’s opposite side sat his girlfriend, Opal. Mako noted Opal sitting slightly turned away from Bo and speaking in hushed tones with Asami and Korra. He quickly abandoned the path thinking about his exes usually lead to. Seeing them together often made him reflect on mistakes made and opportunities squandered, resulting in losing two of the most amazing women he’d ever met. Other times, it led to an overactive imagination he was happy to enjoy and grateful no one could see or hear his thoughts. ‘Maybe I’ll get back to that thought later’, Mako thought to himself. 

He continued his search and found his air bending family. Meelo standing, whooping cheers, circling his fist in the air. He was likely more excited for this to be nearly over than for King Wu being ‘brooched?’ than anything else. Master Jinora looked as at peace and pleased as she always had, she caught Mako’s gaze, her large brown eyes conveyed a support that uplifted his spirit. He couldn’t think of anyone more capable of emitting calm with more ease than the young airbending master. With Wu’s exuberant energy, her presence even at this distance, felt like the eye of a ceremonial storm. This was opposite to her sister Ikki, who bounced in her chair, turning back and forth between the stage and her parents. They were close enough that Mako could see that she was speaking at lighting speed and without end. Pema stared forward vacantly at the stage with a motherly smile, nodding at Ikki’s never ending commentary, while holding a squirming Rohan on her lap. Mako was always amazed at what this woman could handle, the kids alone would send him running for the hills. Pema was mother, manager, mentor and teacher to her family and dozens of air-acolytes and new airbenders. ‘She might be the most over worked women…. scratch that… Person on the planet’ he thought to himself. Mako decided he would have to find some time to ask Tenzin about giving this woman a much-earned vacation. 

Master Tenzin’s arm slung comfortably around his wife. He sat with his back rod straight, as always, and looked forward careful taking in every detail of this moment. Tenzin and Mako had snuck away from Wu and the air family to speak candidly the night before. 

“Tomorrow will be the start of new beginnings for the Earth Kingdom.” Tenzin sighed out the words after ducking into an empty room, dimly lit with lights from the outside. The imposingly tall man spoke in a much lower volume than normal, tapping down the boom his voice typically carried, trying not to draw the attention of any little ears. He wore his traditional robes for this occasion, deciding it suited the event better than the newer form fitting suits the air benders donned in recent years. His cape billowed around him even after coming to a full stop. Prince Wu might be the one being crowned tomorrow, but Tenzin always gave off a regality that Wu would likely never be able to achieve.

Mako agreed that this was a huge and welcomed step toward true recovery and eventually stability but wasn’t as relieved as Tenzin. “It’s a start, but the amount of work that we have ahead…” Mako hung his head as if the thought alone made it too heavy to keep lifted. “I’m starting to think defeating Kuvira was the easy part.” Mako leaned back onto the lone, orderly desk in the darkened room, running his fingers through his hair, ruining his carefully sculpted hairdo, and regaining his classic spiked up look. 

“I haven’t had enough time to myself to do anything but sleep and shower. I’m on call 24/7. The issues are endless! Spirits help me! there are times when they insist on reading status reports outside my door while I get dressed.” Mako looked up as Tenzin placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder. “That is a lot for anyone to handle. I’m sorry Mako.” The older man’s voice was soothing without being dismissive of Mako’s worries. He studied the monks face, understanding for the first time that the lines in them weren’t from smiles and laughter, nor scowls. He saw that kindness and sympathy formed the lines of the older man’s face. Yes, he was a spiritual leader, but he was a politician, head of a nation with land that scattered across the world, and he was a father. A father that, not until the last few years, felt he was single handedly responsible for reviving an entire race. That he alone was left with his fathers’ mission to bring airbenders back into the world. Mako felt a ping of guilt for complaining about his overwhelming pressure to a man who has had the weight of restoring his entire culture resting on his shoulders for almost all his life. 

Reclaiming his hand, then wrapping himself in his cape, Tenzin tried to coax himself into a lighter tone to raise the spirits of the distraught young man in front of him. “You have had a great effect on the prince over the years. He seems more thoughtful, reserved and even less selfish than before. Your remaining at his side is an immeasurable benefit to the people of this nation.” Mako nodded at that. Tenzin was right, Wu had grown a lot. The moments Wu acted as a King he was proud to serve were increasing over the last few months. Not enough to make Mako forget he gave up his badge to be at Wu’s side as advisor and guard, but more than enough to not run from this place and take his chances crossing the Serpent’s Path to escape the years, perhaps a lifetime of work just to play Catch-Up with the rest of the world. He never allowed himself to think that he was the cause of Wu’s kingly moments, but the thought did give him a feeling of pride. Wu was insufferable when they first met. If Mako had known what that first year was going to be like, he likely would had fled to the Fire Nation and waited till the prince found someone else to demand escort him to the bathroom.

Tenzin released his cape, which split open to reveal his hands twitching as if unsure where to be. The serious form of serenity that lived on his face shifted to one of exhaustion. He sighed deeply, he suddenly looked drained, his face sunken and aged by years in a matter of seconds. Mako watched the façade of peace melt off his features, showing weariness that Mako was sure few saw. He was made both uncomfortable and honored by the site. 

“We are spread too thin…there’s not enough air nomads to support the needs of The Earth Kingdom. It’s just too big. Not to mention the ‘re-education camps we keep finding. Kuvira doesn’t know where all of them are. We’ve found nearly a dozen that were created by lieutenants without her knowledge. All of them with over one hundred people, many of them injured, almost all malnourished and completely oblivious to the fact that Kuvira was defeated and captured.” 

Mako absorbed the horrible news trying not to let it create a picture in his mind of what was being described and knew it couldn’t compare to the anguish the towering pacifist was dealing with. He was also sure president Reiko and the other world leaders had the same information as Tenzin, and that none of them would feel the same sorrow. 

“So, the faster Wu can get the kingdom stable…”

Tenzin rubbed his smooth head with his hands, “We aren’t soldiers. The Air Nation is supposed to be nomadic. Peaceful. Spiritual. We are doing good, Amazing work. I know it’s needed, that we are helping soo many people. But I feel like we are losing our ways. Losing who we are, what being an air nomad is supposed to be.” He grabbed a fist full of his robe, playing with the deep red fabric. “I’ve done everything I could my entire life to restore the Air Nation. To preserve our culture, to continue my father’s dream.” He rocked slightly back and forth, mouthing words Mako could barely hear, “I am Tenzin”. He said this several times, not just as a matter of fact, but like a mantra that held an important reminder. 

They stood in contemplative silence for no more than 45 seconds before a gust of wind slammed the door open and the smallest of the air children came looking for his father. Tenzin quickly stowed away the mental images of the sick and tired, of his things he thought his father might see as failures and focused his attention on Rohan, picking him up and seating him along one forearm and holding him to his chest with his other hand. The lanky toddler hadn’t developed the air masters love of robes yet and had stripped down to his undershorts. The boy laughed with glee, happy to be in reach of Tenzin’s long, pointed, grab-able beard. Ikki followed behind the mostly naked boy, both apologetic over losing her control over the runner and very much ready to call it a night by handing the job of ‘Rohan wrangler’ back to her parents. Rohan grabbed the pointy beard with long, sticky fingers but didn’t tug. Tenzin’s façade back in place, he bowed his head to Mako, wished him a good evening, spun, and took his leave. He strode back to the main hall to rejoin the rest of his family with Ikki close behind. 

Remembering last night’s conversation, Mako could easily understand why Tenzin took such care to memorize every detail of this moment. 

The group he considered family ended there, next to the man who Mako imagined to be the closest to a perfect father he had known, was the President of the United Republic, Reiko. Besides Reiko’s willingness to use Mako as a bargaining chip to gain favor of the eventual king; he surrendered to Kuvira and agreed to hand Korra over to her within seconds during the assault on Republic city. There was nothing to respect about Reiko and Mako hoped for Republic City to elect a leader that cared about more than image and money. Almost every major disaster since his taking office could be contributed his political maneuvering, choosing poll numbers over pre-emptive efforts. For a split second, Zaheer’s mission to remove world leaders started to make sense. Until he refocused on Tenzin. ‘If only Reiko could be more like him. Then again, the people chose him.’ This was a downward spiral of a topic when it’s only your thoughts to argue points. He knew this from countless hours of lost sleep trying to debate with himself. Turns out that that much like you can’t reason with some people, it was just as impossible to not reason with yourself. Mako agreed with every point his mind came up with, which is a great way to never reach a conclusion. ‘Something else to reexamine later, preferably with someone else’.

The ground trembled beneath Mako’s feet, pulling him out of his thoughts. Two of the badger-moles had returned, with a carriage attached to them, waiting for the King to board and parade him through the crowds to greet the citizens. These were the same badger-moles that tunneled Wu, Pema and just over two hundred others out of Republic City and away from Kuvira’s troops, avoiding capture and likely death. That train station was completely leveled by the spirit cannon. Wu showed true leadership that day, more than he could say for Reiko. 

Wu nudged Mako’s arm with his elbow, green eyes wide and ready to see his adoring public. Mako gave a curt nod and smile, as he walked dutifully behind the King to board the, as Wu proclaimed, “Badger mole Express”. ‘Spirits, I need a drink!’.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things.  
> 1\. I have no idea how to put things in italics on this site. I used them for thought dialog, but they don't show here. they are quoted with the '___', instead of the "____" used in actual dialog. Hope that keeps you from any confusion.  
> 2\. This chapter does have smut. My first one, I hope you like it. I'm going to put this in the tags, but there is dubious consent.  
> Now that that is out of the way, enjoy!

“WUUUUUU!”  
The yells of celebration had changed with the change of guest and venue. The outside ceremony, which included nation and state leaders, had now been whittled down to exclude the more esteemed guest. A much smaller gathering of Wu’s friends was left in the Large throne room, which was decorated to rival any of Republic Cities most popular night clubs. The chants of “Long Live the King” had devolved into howls of the new kings’ name, which just happened to sound like the very common “WOOOO!” often used in celebration. 

The auditorium sized room, with its high ceilings and matching sets of columns to either side of the throne, lined up from the entrance to the far back wall was full of life, if not with people. The number of guests in the oversized hall was modest, roughly one hundred, for such a celebration. Each person was chosen by Wu himself, these were the people that he felt free to be himself around, the ones that helped him grow and learn. These were the people that made him want to be a better man, a better king. 

Every turn, each glance, looked a snapshot of happiness. Wide eyes, dropped jaws, exclamations of excitement and joy were directed at Wu. Their words of encouragement and congratulations left him at the mercy of moist eyes and nearly quivering lips. He wasn’t emotional because of the day, as much as the genuine happiness these people had for him and were in the room to share with him. He grew up a prince who hid who he was, knowing he’d be shamed at every opportunity. Now he was a cherished friend, trusted to uplift his crippled nation. 

Amongst the crowd were men with far less levity in their faces. Royal historians and keepers of artifacts making their final walk through, careful to grab whatever few pieces of relevance they could to save it from possible (highly probable) damage. Exiting with a few items in hand, all five of the men huddled together, stood at the two-story high door, looking about the room. They shook their heads and walked out in mournful silence. They knew that these items would never make their way back to their long-time home within the place. That even though they had maintained the monarchy, that The Earth Kingdom, just like this throne room would never be the same again. A difficult reality for men who dedicated their lives to preserving the traditions long practiced in the palace. 

Wu had no intention to restore what they had phrased as ‘normalcy to the palace’. He didn’t want it to be “normal”. Considering how things ended with the queen, the traditionalist didn’t have much of an argument to make. Still, Wu figured they didn’t expect for the new normal to include an open bar just below the raised platform which held the Gold trimmed, green throne. Certainly not the live swing band, or the scantily clad men and women servers handing out copious amounts of alcohol to dozens of casually dressed young men and women. 

All of team Avatar, the hotel staff of the 4Elements who worked at the place Wu called home for three years in Republic City, young interns from Reiko’s office that kept him company between meetings and a few other friends from before and after his years in RC were in attendance. They mangled, exchanging greetings and high fives, and clinked glasses, but ultimately broke into several small groups. The dance floor at the center of the room was the watering hole, neutral ground, bringing them all together. 

Weaving around pillars, around circles of friends in conversations while patting backs and receiving heartwarming hugs; Wu frequently returned his gaze above the DJ’s head. Each time he hoped Mako had given up standing vigilantly next to the empty throne, looking for possible dangers. Each time that hope was dashed. He handed his drink to Tam, a history student at RCU, he’d met in Avatar Korra Park about a year before. Tam had approached Wu after recognizing him, introducing himself and quickly asking a string of questions about the governance of the Earth Kingdom and his plans. Until that moment, Wu was only vaguely aware how ill prepared he was to lead. His complete inability to seriously answer any of Tam’s questions had created a resolve in Wu to be able to handle such questions and more in the future. 

They met twice a week, during the two-hour break between Tam’s Tuesday and Thursday classes. After months of discussions on governmental structures, their success and failures, Wu had decided that monarchies were outdated, that democracy was a better way for the people to have control of their lives and homes. After the Battle ended and talks of completing the transfer of power to Wu had begun, it became clear that a true democracy was a distant dream at this point. Not only were the states of the kingdom out of contact with each other, but even if they wanted to work together, their complete lack of infrastructure made it nearly impossible. With the exception of Zaofu, the shinning city of advancement in technology and culture, most of kingdom was easily 50 years behind or more to what most of the world considered developed. Half of the states had electricity in most homes, but largely only for a few hours a day. The percentages of states with clean running water were better, but not by much and only due to updates from Kuvira’s regime. People who spent hours a week just gathering water aren’t going to be interested in the betterment of the entire kingdom. 

Days were spent planning, pouring over maps, reading testimonies from Kuvira, Baatar Jr., Varrick, and dozens of others who had any important information on how the Earth Empire kept order and if there were anything in place that could ease or speed up unifying the states. Besides the rail system and some outpost, most of it wasn’t helpful. Wu dropped his hope of forming a democracy and concluded a parliamentary system could work…once they caught up to the modern age. ‘First running water and reliable electricity. THEN we can truly give power to the people. I can make that happen. I think.’

Wu rounded Tam with a gentle pinch to his upper arm, making him flinch lightly and jostle Wu’s drink. He mouthed a ‘thank you’ before climbing the stairs and walking behind Mako who saw his approach but kept sweeping his eyes around the room. “Hey big guy” placing both hands on tense shoulders then sliding them down Mako’s back, digging his fingertips into taught, knotted muscle. Wu stood on his toes and cooed into Mako’s ear, “They are friendlies. We know these people. Relax. Please?” on the last word Wu leaned forward, slowly pushing his weight into the worst of the knots he could find. Wu had done this to Mako before, starting around 6 months ago and with growing frequency. Nearly daily Wu had taken it upon himself to ease some of the strain out of his guards back. “Come on, I bet you’re ready for a drink”.

He tugged on the well pressed jacket Mako kept buttoned up to his collar. Wu was sure the White Lotus guards at the gates to Zaheer’s cell were more at ease than the man in front of him. Eventually the pulls and nudges made by the king moved the alert former detective from his perch. Mako quickly found his friends, who without hesitation hugged him, ruffled his hair, and handed him a drink. ‘If I can get that man to drop his inhibitions at some point tonight, I’ll take it as a sign of hope that I can get this place in order.’

With his drink returned, Wu hands wrapped around his glass, waiting out the gentle slosh of the spirited liquid attempting to roll over the cups edge. When it had finally settled, held the glass to his lips, nodded at the words pouring from Tam’s mouth. ‘Something about Azula and the Dai Li fighting in here…someone surrendered…’ The words jumbled and faded, his lack of focus being the only real sound barrier. Right at this moment, all his attention was on a man he could only look away from for a few seconds. Seconds only spared to not ignore his friend who was ecstatic to stand in such a historic place. Right now, all that mattered to the newly crowned king was the only man who made him feel normal and special at the same time. Mako. 

Bolin could be heard from twenty paces away, “Cooommme OONNNN! Everything is fine. Me. You. Asami. The Avatar…” He peeked over to Korra “That will never stop being the best thing” then turned back to his brother. Bolin landed his mitt like hand on Mako’s back, drawing his face closer to his ear, mocking a whisper. “You know what that makes us?” The younger brother sucked in a huge gulp of air, his mass pulling Mako a bit off balance “THAT’S RIGHT! TEAM AVATAR! Back together! evil is shaking in their boots. See that quiver? Right there? In the shadow? That was evil… shaking in its boots.”

Mako shook his head and unbuttoned the latch at his collar, then opened his coat to his chest. In one smooth motion, he killed his first drink. “Guess I need to catch up to get to your party, Bo.” Wu’s eyebrows knitted together, the only sign he’d allow of his happiness at seeing his guard finally being at ease. 

Feeling encouraged by his bother conceding to fun, Bo tries to pull him to the dance floor. The sudden wide stance and planted feet signal that Mako wasn’t deep enough in the drink to drown in the sea of swirling, crashing bodies. “Ahhh, I haven’t drink nearly enough for that, bro.” Wu rolled his eyes and decided to look in on him later, putting active effort into listening to Tam ramble on about Lake Laogai. “Hey, Wu…you know if it’s still being used?”

Offing his third drink, four songs later, Mako has already tossed his jacked to have it rest on the throne. Wu notes that only his left sleeve is rolled up to his elbow and his shirt nearly completely undone. Korra leans in toward him, swaying heavily, years of training probably the only thing keeping her on her feet. “Hmmm, yeah, that was pretty heroic. But can it beat…?” The Avatar untucks her shirt revealing a scar running across her torso. The jagged line traveled from her right hip, up toward her left shoulder, dipping into the lines created by taught muscle that sculpted her skin. It looked to continue down past the waist of her pants and up to… somewhere. Korra’s shirt was rolled up enough to show off her well-defined core to any eyes unobscured from the crowd. This was a signal to Asami that it was time to shut down the scar show down of Ba Sing Se. “And that is our cue to call it a night. It was great seeing you Mako, we’ll see you for breakf…uh lunch, probably?” Asami kept her eyes on Mako while speaking to him and rolling down the shirt of the pouting Avatar, who looked jilted from an easy win.

Several songs had come and gone, along with cups once full, emptied by Mako’s thirst. He took in enough minted cactus juice for Bolin to convince his big brother to join him on the dance floor. Wu felt Mako bump his shoulder, nearly knocking him into Opal, who had no issues letting herself get lost in the rhythm. He’d heard her mother was a dedicated dancer but wasn’t aware the only daughter of Zaofu took on another persona on the dance floor. The normally sure-footed detective on the other hand, wasn’t as natural at succumbing to the beat. ‘Not much of a dancer huh? Guess you aren’t perfect after all’. In Pro Bending, the brothers often moved with synchronicity, here they don’t even appear to be hearing the same music. 

“SHOTS!” Bolin shouted through hands cupped around his mouth. “Cactus juice shots for all.”

It was now Opal’s turn to drag her lover from the party. Mako had mentioned Bo didn’t always know when to stop. Wu suspected that Opal had learned this already. 

With Mako’s closest friends turned in for the night, he grabbed a beer before sitting where he had left his jacket just a few hours ago. He was more than buzzed, less than drunk. Wu knew he shouldn’t be trusted with any type of heavy machinery or expected to recite any more than 4 words without heavy slurring. It wasn’t long before only the king and inebriated guard were the only ones left in the throne room.

Mako slumped into the throne, it was sized somewhere between an oversized chair and an undersized love seat. While kicking off his shoes he grumbled something about the heat. Eyes closed and grunting with frustration, he lazily shifted his shoulders to remove his shirt with little success. Wu leaned over and shushed him “Hey, let me help you”. Mako opened sleepy, glazed eyes. Squinting, watching Wu’s face as he runs open palms inside of his shirt, down his arm then completely removing the offensive heat trap from his body. “Better?” 

Mako relaxed under the soft manicured hands running up and down his cooling skin. “Yeah. Thanks. Hey, um don’t tell anyone I was losing a battle with my shirt.” Mako paused, listing his head toward Wu’s ear “I can’t have my shirt getting more street cred than me”. Wu can only smile at the flat, ham handed humor that rarely made anyone laugh but always highlighted Mako’s smile lines. Lines Wu would like to see get deeper. It was an awful joke, just about all his jokes were, but he only told them when he was comfortable and happy. He had never looked more handsome than he was now, in his black tank top, and gentle smile that reached his cheeks. 

After the delightful chuckle he gave himself, Mako’s usually alert eyes closed again, followed by a thud from hitting his head on the tall back of the seat, soon followed by gentle snoring. Wu sat crossed legged on the floor facing him, sipping on a glass of room temperature water. He watched over the man who spent the last few years protecting him from would be assassins and disgruntled protestors, with the same dedication Mako had given him. 

After the assassination of the Earth Queen, Wu was removed to Republic City and placed under the protection of President Reiko, until the world leaders could figure out how to stomp down the riots and looting enough to get him on the throne. It was a long and difficult effort. Suyin turning down the suggestion of taking the reins of power turned what could have been a year-long push into a three-year occupancy. Su’s captain took the reins, becoming the interim President of the Earth Kingdom, till it was ready to seat the rightful king. At least, that was the plan. In the meantime, the young prince had to get comfortable in Republic City and a revolving door of assigned officers to escort him was becoming impractical. 

On one of the many trips to the RCPD with Reiko, they walked the station with Chief Beifong. She was blowing through her budget keeping a detail on the prince nearly 24/7 and many of her officers were begging to never be assigned to him ever again. It was a boring job and they didn’t have the fortitude to watch some monarch get his feet massaged twice a week while whining about a need to ‘go out on the town’. Wu winced openly at the words, not really wounded but stung by the reviews of his behavior and character. Lin recited the words in a matter of fact tone, not meaning to injure his pride but to explain the situation. 

“SIT DOWN!”

All three stopped and turned to find a young detective, holding a man by the elbow, forcing him into a chair. Wu’s eyes mapped the officer. Jet-black hair spiked in the front, tall form covered in long toned muscle that flexed under the course fabric uniform, and smooth pale skin that Wu wanted to touch on sight. 

“He seems...protective. Think he’d be interested in a lucrative job?” Beifong looked at the agitated detective then back to Reiko. “He’s already got a job.” Those words didn’t stop Wu from his train of thought. “Chef, how much does he make? I can double, no, triple it!”. Reiko looked very happy at the suggestion, Beifong, not soo much. 

It took some convincing, but eventually Mako took the job.

After watching the snoozing detective for nearly an hour, it was time to get off the floor and try to usher him to his room. He was a mess. Hair wild and unkempt from his brother playfully roughing it up, shaking all the product out. Pants unbuckled and undone to stop the buckle from pressing into his stomach. Legs splayed wide, one leg straight out, the other slightly bent. Wu ran his fingers through Mako’s hair, feeling the soft springy strands move against his fingers trying to snap back into the style it had been in for most of the bender’s life. He paused when a pale hand he was sure would swat him away, instead worked at the hem of its owner’s black tank top. He watched as Mako slide his open hand up his own torso, under his shirt, resting at the center of his chest. 

Without protest, petting resumed as eyes traced the creases of a strong, pale stomach. He was nearly completely smooth save for a small line of dark hair below his navel, continuing below the top of black boxer shorts. 

Mako’s skin called out to be touched even louder than it did the first time Wu laid eyes on the amber eyed detective. He carefully pressed both of his hands against hardened abs, starting with the tips of his fingers, tracing the lines of well-formed muscle, moving up to his ribs. He watched brows wrinkle and lips part. He knew no one had touched Mako in several months, not this intimately. He knew because he made sure of it. He’d become possessive of him and wouldn’t allow for some random person to lay hands on what he considered his. It was irrational but he couldn’t convince himself to think otherwise. 

Gentle sighs and shuddering breaths began to escape between the lips Wu had been infatuated with for years. With alcohol weakened inhibitions, the touch was welcomed. Wu kneeled between already open legs, growing bolder in his explorations. There was a twinge of guilt, feeling like he was taking advantage of Mako’s inebriated state, but Mako looked him in the eye and smiled after Wu helped removed his shirt. ‘That’s felt a lot like permission, maybe encouragement?’. 

Wu’s exploration triggered an unexpected response of lifted hips and a deeper groan. Taking que, he grabbed at Mako’s slacks and worked them down and off slow kicking legs that rested at either side of him. Wu watched his much darker hands trace across powerful, nearly white thighs. He admired the strength that years of training, lean living and world saving adventures these thighs had carried the handsome officer through. He also admired the rising bulge that began to tent his boxers. 

Wu had suspicions about Mako based on his two exes. Both powerful and determined, direct in their intentions with him. Mako let both take the lead in the beginning and end of their relationships, and likely everything in between. Seeing him at the side of either woman, he looked the part of commanding gentlemen. ‘…but, maybe you just like being led. Maybe being topped from the bottom?’. 

One hand still braced on a warm flexing thigh, the other reaching out, ready to again help his Mako release some tension. Curling fingers into the elastic waist band activated the reflex of lifted hips once more. ‘Used to others doing the undressing for you, huh?’. The obstructive clothing removed now allowed for a viewing long in waiting. Longer than most with average girth, Wu was pleased to see the man he fantasied about was close to what his imagination conjured. “I see you took the full package on our spa day”. The trail of hair from his navel terminated at a well-trimmed groin, with a fully hardened cock just a few shades lighter than the royal hand cradling the weight of firm balls beneath it. 

He watched closely as his trusted protector began to flush from his cheeks down his chest. Wu licked his lips, ready to fully claim the man he staked a quiet claim to for several years, into his mouth. As flared head passed lips, Mako moaned loudly, curling himself forward and opening his eyes. His lust filled gaze turned into startled confusion as he focused on the kings quaffed hair and pleading green eyes looking up at him. 

“Wu, what are you…” he spoke without anger and a hint of disbelief, lifting his right arm toward the man between his legs. He stopped, palm outward, inches from the dark brown hair that moved inches down, away from his reach. Wu took his full length at once, taking Mako’s hovering wrist in his soft delicate hand, guiding Mako’s fingers into his own hair. It took two agonizing heartbeats before strong hands gripped the brown mane, making both green and amber eyes roll back. Wu relaxed his throat, encouraged by hissed words “Don’t stop!”, “spirits yes!” and “Soo warm”

The last words Wu agreed with completely. The fire bender was radiating an intense heat, his skin almost hot enough to make him want to pull away. Mako’s skin was dry and turning red. ‘He’s not hot, he’s fire bending’. Shallow quick breathing, flexing arms, raised jutting hips; he was struggling to contain his fire. Mako was lost in ecstasy. 

Several months without a proper release, barely enough time, or energy to wrap a soapy hand around himself before he was summoned on some other errand, trip or meeting. Looking down at the one who had occupied all his time, Mako grasped the kings head with both hands and pulled himself free from warmth. He already missed the hot, wet tongue that painted the bottom of his now cold cock, currently bobbing with clear pearls of cum forming and rolling down his length. 

He starred into blinking green eyes, noticing wetness covering the lips and chin below them. Wu took his chance and wrapped his warm hand around Mako, watching him cave forward, feeling him twitch in his grasp, cum running down his knuckles. Without breaking eye contact, Mako rested his back against his seat and let Wu reclaim him. This time his tongue landed first, circling around then through the slant at the weeping tip, lapping from the source before taking the head fully into his mouth. He sucked hard with long slow pulls while pumping a saliva and cum slickened hand from lips to balls. 

Mako’s head fell further back, hands now braced besides him, palms digging into the seat that held several generations of Kings and Queens. The newest one, on his knees taking him into his mouth, greedily sucking Mako’s essence from him. His fingers tensed and flexed into the cushion beneath him. His mouth opened soundless, with steam dancing from between his lips. The thrust of his hips no longer subtle, growing faster and harder, he could feel himself hit the back of Wu’s throat. 

Wu’s own arousal was becoming uncomfortable. He had been pressed against his tight-fitting pants for several painful minutes. He used his free hand to undo and open the front of slacks, freeing himself and feeling his own arousal in his fist, then pumped both hands in tandem. Wu bobbed and pumped harder, feeling build-up quickly heading toward eruption. Mako was completely off his seat, panting small puffs of fire from his mouth with growls echoing off the walls of the empty throne room. Wu pushed forward, letting the spurting head hit the back of his throat, no longer pumping Mako with his fist but turning his hand, following a slickened path, sliding his finger inside Mako’s tight ring that pulled in his digit, held and clenched tight. Puffs of fire became a long blue jet of flame as hot cum shot down Wu’s throat. He licked and sucked and swallowed till Mako laid slumped and softened in his mouth. 

He waited to make sure of two things.  
One, the fire show was over. Two, Mako didn’t decide to be angry now that he was finished. Now that Mako was far from being drunk and lust wasn’t in the front of his thoughts, worry took over. There were no signs of regret or rage, not even a hint confusion. His eyes were closed, but the steady rise and fall of his strong chest made it clear that he was awake. 

Wu raised on unsure legs, nervous and hopeful. One at a time, he placed each knee besides Mako’s hips, straddling his lap, carefully petting the sides of his head. The response was a hum of approval. He lowered himself, letting the back of his thighs rest on the much stronger legs beneath them.  
Wu sighed in relief when he felt a large, hot hand pull his head into the crook of the neck before him. Then enjoyed the gentle pets up and down his spine. 

Refusing to ruin this moment, Wu basked in the comforting heat that encompassed him and lulled him into a peaceful rest.

‘He’s mine…’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the last 3 chapters were a stand alone story I had written. There is another section like that coming up. So, why is it in chapter 10? Well, in my head both stand alone stories happened in the same head-cannon world and were connected. They were both written the same week and it didn't take me long to decide to put them into this much bigger fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot more chapters, since I like to keep them short. I'll be updating the character list and tags as things get a little deeper, but for now it's good as is. The characters mentioned in the summary will make an appearance eventually, don't worry.  
> Let me know what you think, don't be shy, it really makes my day to hear from you.


End file.
